The Grid
The Grid is a digital frontier, a virtual reality existing on a computerized plane of existence interlaced with the real world. Computers and other electronics form the cross-sections of the Grid, establishing Focal Points which tie the Grid to practical things in everyday life. Over the years, the protocols establishing how the Grid works have become the definitive standard for how all devices communicate. When connected to the Grid, users see this as an overlaying of reality with additional information, access controls, or augmentations (typically appearing as glowing lines of power, free-floating code and panels, and other attached machines and devices). While connected, users are also present on the Grid, and can be seen to overs on the Grid with an augmented appearance (typically consisting of glowing lines of power, body armor, and other augmentations similar to those seen on structures and vehicles). Objects present on the Grid appear as actual physical constructs which users interact with physically, providing intuitive controls over complex computerized systems. Some users can even learn to interface with components on the Grid using their will alone, gaining even greater control over the digital world. Beyond being just an overlay for the world computer network, the Grid is also a real realm where being can exist completely separated from physicality. Users can project themselves completely within this realm, having extended interactions while their body remains physically disconnected. When separated, time can move much faster than in the physical world, allowing for digital travel over vast distances or involved mental actions to be carried out rapidly. Such users are also able to apply their mental skills to accomplish more than what their physical body would permit in the equivalent of the physical realm, allowing for fantastic feats of dexterity, speed, and strength within the Grid. There are also Digitizing Lasers that can transform material entirely into Grid entities, existing indefinitely in a digital space where all sorts of miraculous things can occur. Such beings can re-define parts of their own being through extended use of will, and gain even greater control over this digital space. Grid Connections There are a variety of ways a user can connect to the Grid: * Visual: The user can interact with the Grid, but is limited to their current physical Zone in terms of what they can interact with. They can interact with the physical world and the Grid, but suffer a -1 to physical-related rolls in the real world while connected in this fashion. This mode is common when the user needs to access a * Projected: The user has projected their mind completely into the Grid. They can change location in the Grid separate from their physical form (see below), but their physical form remains in the same place. While Projected into the Grid, the user's physical body is completely vulnerable. * Digitized: With proper equipment, the user and his physical form can be digitized onto the Grid. With this form of connection even non-Deckers have a wide range of options open to them for Grid Actions, and can perform them using conventional skills ... but their physical forms can also become trapped within the Grid if they cannot find an exit. Grid Actions Regardless of the connection method, users on the Grid can perform several actions unique to the Grid. These function similar to Thaumaturgy, but with regards to the Focal Points that make up the connections of the Grid. Like Thaumaturgy, should the user fail a roll their efforts, all successes up to that point are lost. Depending on the situation, this might simply mean lost time for the user ... but it could also mean ejection from the system which they were operating within -- or even actual harm to the user's mind or body. Unless actually Digitized or otherwise noted, all rolls use Scholarship. Operate With authorized access, the user can direct a Focal Point to perform actions, with each success resulting in actions within the limitations of the connected device. Search Users can perform divination-like rolls to locate Focal Points on the Grid. Monitoring Similar to Search, Monitoring involves divination-like actions, except based around detecting when certain occurrences happen within an area or Focal Point. Obscure Users can take steps to hide themselves and others on the Grid. Each 2 successes put into Obscure establishes a Block against Search and Monitoring actions. Transfer When decoupled from the real world, users and other digital information on the Grid can move very rapidly, effectively working like Worldwalking. Crack For users who do not have access but still need it, they can attempt to break their way into a system. With physical access, users can typically get into systems relatively easy. This rudimentary access to gain better access points, and eventually gain full access to the system. The number of successes required to achieve each level of access is based on the quality of security of the system. Cracking a system remotely is much, much harder. Typically, one would need to find or create a vulnerability to even begin the attempt. For these cases, each 4 successes provides one shift of results towards cracking in. A middle-ground is to crack into a system from direct connection in the Grid. This is not as good as actual physical access, but is a closer form of access than pure remote connection. When cracking on the Grid, if the user is adjacent to their target they may have each 2 successes provide one shift of results towards cracking in. Hack When users have access to a system, they can attempt to make Maneuvers on it to alter how it operates. Deletion When necessary, users can cause permanent harm to a system. This functions as an attack following the rules of Evocation. Anti-Virus When a system is suffering attempts to be Hacked or Deleted, quick defensive measures can be taken in the form of Anti-Virus. This functions much as Counterspelling Evocation does, cancelling out the successes of Hack or Deletion attempts. Security It is possible to create Blocks to prevent Transfer, Hack, Deletion, and even Operate actions. These function very much like Wards. Restore Users can heal consequences inflicted upon themselves or Focal Points on the Grid. The difficulty for this is equal to twice the severity of the consequence (4 successes for Mild, 8 successes for Moderate, etc). Deception Though difficult, users can alter the way in which an entity on the Grid is perceived. Each 3 successes can establish a Block on how a subject is perceived to one of the senses. Multiple Deceptions can be established to alter all of how a subject is perceived. Programming With enough time, users can create Programs which can function within the Grid. Deckers Point Cost: 2 The elite power-users of the Grid are Deckers, sixth-age hackers whose brains are linked to the technology powering this digital realm. Their minds have an intuitive bond with this space, and they are able to re-shape the Grid to serve their own needs. * The character has a Datajack Cybernetic Enhancement * Able to perform Grid Actions * Can use Scholarship in place of other Skills when on the Grid * Able to re-shape the Grid over time Category:Powers